The present invention relates to an image processing method and apparatus and, in particular, discloses a Digital Camera System with Integral Print Roll.
The present invention further relates to the field of digital camera technology and, particularly, discloses a digital camera having an integral colour printer.
Traditional camera technology has for many years relied upon the provision of an optical processing system which images a negative of an image onto a photosensitive film which is subsequently chemically processed so as to xe2x80x9cfixxe2x80x9d the film and to subsequently allow for positive prints to be produced which reproduce the original image. Such an image processing technology, although it has become a standard, can be unduly complexed, is expensive and difficult technologies are involved in full colour processing of images. Recently, digital cameras have become available. These cameras normally rely upon the utilisation of a charged coupled device (CCD) to image the particular image. The camera normally includes the storage media for the storage of the imaged devices in addition to a connector for the transfer of images to a subsequent computer device for manipulation and printing out.
Such devices are generally inconvenient in that all images must be stored by the camera and printed out at some later stage. Hence, the camera must have sufficient storage capabilities for the storing of multiple images and, additionally, the user of the camera must have access to a subsequent computer system for the downloading of the images and there printing out by a computer device or the like.
Further, Polaroid(trademark) type instant cameras have been available for some time which allow for the production of instant images. However, this type of camera has limited utility producing only limited sized images and many problems exist with the chemicals utilised and, in particular, in the aging of photographs produced from these types of cameras.
It is an object of the present invention to provide digital camera system with integral print roll.
In accordance with a first aspect of the invention there is provided the camera system comprising:
at least one area image sensor for imaging a scene;
a camera processor means for processing said imaged scene in accordance with a predetermined scene transformation requirement;
a printer for printing out said processed image scene on print media said printer;
a detachable module for storing said print media and printing ink for said printer;
said camera system comprising a portable hand held unit for the imaging of scenes by said area image sensor and printing said scenes directly out of said camera system via said printer.